Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/12
31. Dezember 2012 *A place of hope amid the elephant poaching crisis - (CBS News) NAIROBI, Kenya -- There is an elephant poaching crisis in Africa: 25,000 are killed a year. There is, however, one place of hope near Nairobi. - 31.12.2012. *17 elephant deaths in Odisha's Ganjam this year - Berhampur: Has Odisha's Ganjam district become a graveyard for elephants? One can presume so going by the number of jumbo deaths this year. - 31.12.2012. 30. Dezember 2012 *Staatsaffäre um Dickhäuter: Baby darf nicht sterben - Zwei Elefantenkühe aus dem Zoo von Lyon sollen getötet werden, weil sie Tuberkulose haben. Stephanie von Monaco, Brigitte Bardot und Zehntausende Franzosen appellieren nun an Präsident Hollande, die "Hinrichtung" aufzuschieben. - 30.12.2012. *Die Tiergeschichten der Leser-Reporter - Ganz schön hungrig, dieser Minifant! Das Elefantenbaby kam an Heiligabend im Zoo Hannover zur Welt. - 30.12.2012. *Indien: Fünf Elefanten sterben bei Zugunglück - Es ist die größte Gefahr für wild lebende Elefanten in Indien: der Straßen- und Schienenverkehr. Jetzt gab es einen schweren Unfall, bei dem fünf Elefanten starben. - 30.12.2012. *Train mows down, kills 5 elephants in east India - BHUBANESHWAR, India—A passenger train has plowed into and killed five elephants of a herd crossing railroad tracks in eastern India. - 30.12.2012. 29. Dezember 2012 *Todesdrama in Indien: Hier rastet ein Elefant aus - Malayinkheezu (Indien) – Mit Steinen versuchen diese Dorfbewohner in Südindien, einen wildgewordenen Elefanten zu stoppen. Mit Grausen haben sie gesehen, wie der graue Riese seinen Mahut, den Elefantenführer, getötet hat. - 29.12.2012. *Elephant born at Tampa zoo - TAMPA — A Tampa zoo has a new baby elephant. Officials at Lowry Park Zoo say an African elephant named Mbali gave birth to her first calf on Sunday. - 29.12.2012. *“Street for special products” in the land of elephants - VietNamNet Bridge – At weekends, visitors flock to Don Village (Dak Lak) to see elephants, ride elephants and to buy “special products.” - 29.12.2012. *Elephant born at Tampa zoo - TAMPA, Fla. - A Tampa zoo has a new baby elephant. - Officials at Lowry Park Zoo say an African elephant named Mbali gave birth to her first calf on Sunday. - 29.12.2012. 28. Dezember 2012 *Bulle Alexander in Kuschelstimmung - Münster - Vielleicht liegt es ja am Weihnachtsfrieden, dass Bulle Alexander und seine Kühe doch noch zueinanderfinden. Wer an den Feiertagen durch den Allwetterzoo schlendert, wird endlich auf einen Elefanten in Kuschelstimmung treffen. - 28.12.2012. *Erklär's mir: Warum werden Elefanten aggressiv? - Elefanten sind wilde Tiere, so wie zum Beispiel Löwen oder Tiger. Das bedeutet, sie leben nicht im Zoo oder im Zirkus, sondern in freier Wildbahn in Asien oder Afrika. Diese Tiere haben eigentlich Angst vor Menschen. - 28.12.2012. *Grauer Riese tobt: Wildgewordener Elefant tötet seinen Herrn - Schock in Südindien: Mit Steinen versuchten Dorfbewohner, einen wildgewordenen Elefanten zu stoppen. Mit Grausen haben sie sehen müssen, wie der graue Riese seinen Mahut, den Elefantenführer, getötet hat. - Video. - 28.12.2012. *Zimbabwe elephant exports to China spark protests - The Zimbabwe government has come under renewed attack after it exported four elephants to China. Environmentalists say the future of the young elephants is bleak because they had been separated from their family units. - 28.12.2012. *Animal rights group pays settlement in circus elephant case - (CNN) -- A circus producer said Friday that an animal rights group has paid it $9.3 million to settle two federal court cases claiming elephant abuse. - 28.12.2012. *Ungewöhnliche Hilfe: Wodka rettet Elefanten das Leben - "Ohne den Wodka wären die Elefanten gestorben." - Die bittere Winterkälte hat Russland fest im Griff. Seit über einer Woche herrschen Temperaturen bis zu -50 Grad – ein Kälterekord jagt den nächsten. - 28.12.2012. *Elefantenbulle: Ludwig – Homestory aus Hellabrunn - Der Elefantenbulle Ludwig ist im Mai vor einem Jahr auf die Welt gekommen und hat die Herzen der Münchner erobert – eine BR-Reportage zeigt ihn beim Pfau-Jagen oder beim Morgen-Bad. - 28.12.2012. 27. Dezember 2012 *Fotos aus Nepal: Wettkampf für sportlich-attraktive Elefanten - Aus der Rubrik Auch das ist Sport: In Nepal messen Elefanten und deren Besitzer in diesen Tagen traditionell ihre Kräfte beim Elefantenrennen. - Foto. - 27.12.2012. *Prinzessin Stéphanie von Monaco engagiert sich für Elefanten - Prinzessin Stéphanie von Monaco setzt sich für das Überleben von zwei Elefanten in einem französischen Zoo ein: Der Zirkus Pinder, der die Elefanten vor dem Einschläfern retten will, teilte mit, dass er die Unterstützung der Prinzessin bekommen habe. - 27.12.2012. *Erster Ausflug vom Elefanten-Baby im Zoo: Hallo Hannover, da bin ich! - Zoo - Echt elefantööös, der erste Auftritt von unserem neuen Zoo-Star! Tollpatschig tapst der Babyfant durch den Sand. RUMMS rumpelt das Kleine gegen Mamas mächtige Beine. PLUMPS liegt es auf dem Boden. Und SCHMATZ tröstet es sich mit Mutters Milch... - 27.12.2012. *Weihnachtsbaby im Zoo Hannover: Minifant meistert ersten Fotoauftritt - Dieses Weihnachtsgeschenk hat Schlappohren, einen Rüssel und ist sooo süß! - Hannover – In der Nacht zu Heiligabend hat die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Farina im Zoo Hannover ein Junges geboren! - 27.12.2012. *Baby elephant born at Lowry Park Zoo - TAMPA – A female African elephant named Mbali, one of 11 elephants rescued from culling in Swaziland, Africa, and brought to the U.S. nearly a decade ago, gave birth to her first calf, a female, at Tampa's Lowry Park Zoo. - 27.12.2012. *Bau des Elefantenparks schreitet voran: Elefanten im Zoo sind umgezogen - Münster - Fortschritte beim Elefantenpark, überdies ein Rekord bei den Besucherzahlen im Dezember, der Allwetterzoo hat Positives zu vermelden. - 27.12.2012. *Attacken auf Menschen in Indien: Elefanten erobern Straße zurück - In Indien leben Zehntausende wilde Elefanten. Durch Besiedelung und Straßenbau wird deren Lebensraum immer weiter eingegrenzt. Bei Konflikten zwischen Tier und Mensch hat der Mensch meist das Nachsehen. Jetzt müssen erste Straßen nachts gesperrt werden. - 27.12.2012. *9th International Elephant Festival Celebrated in Nepal - Tharu women participate in the opening ceremony of the 9th International Elephant Festival in Sauraha of Chitwan district, Nepal, Dec. 26, 2012. The festival was organized to promote the tourism and to make awareness of elephant conservation in Nepal. - 27.12.2012. *National Elephant Center in Fellsmere on schedule, under budget - FELLSMERE — Using an off-road forklift, steelworkers Harry Gates and John Bamburg carefully maneuvered a gate onto its track, one of several inside a quarantine barn at the National Elephant Center. - 27.12.2012. *Elephant destroys school, house in UP - Lucknow, Dec 27 (IANS) A wild elephant has destroyed a school building and a house in Uttar Pradesh's Bahraich district, an official said Thursday. - 27.12.2012. *Chicago zoos' long history with elephants ended in 2010 - Lincoln Park, Brookfield now use space for black rhinos. - For about a century, Chicagoans had elephants to visit and admire. Lincoln Park Zoo's peak was in 1963, when it had four Asian elephants. Brookfield Zoo housed five Asian elephants in 1959 and five African elephants in 1984. - 27.12.2012. 26. Dezember 2012 *Gebet und Fußball spielende Elefanten - Weihnachtsgottesdienst im Zirkuszelt in Dresden - Dresden. Applaus gehört nicht in einen Gottesdienst. Und Fußball spielende Elefanten schon gar nicht! Die Ausnahme dieser Regel erleben die Dresdner jährlich beim Weihnachtsgottesdienst im Zirkuszelt auf dem Volksfestgelände an der Pieschener Allee. - 26.12.2012. *Prinzessin Stéphanie von Monaco will Elefanten retten - Prinzessin Stéphanie von Monaco setzt sich für das Überleben von zwei Elefanten in einem französischen Zoo ein: Der Zirkus Pinder will die Tiere vor dem Einschläfern retten und hat dabei die Unterstützung der Prinzessin bekommen. - 26.12.2012. *Elefanten-Baby wird vorgestellt - Heute Vormittag präsentiert der Zoo Hannover der Öffentlichkeit ein besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk: Kurz nach Anbruch des Heiligabend, um 17 Minuten nach Mitternacht, brachte die Asiatische Elefantenkuh "Farina" ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt. - 26.12.2012. *Mahout fined for illegal possession of elephant calf - A mahout, who was found in illegal possession of an elephant calf, was fined by a Delhi court while the rescued animal, which had a microchip affixed to its body to track its movement, was sent to Rajaji National Park. - 26.12.2012. *Rogue elephant Dhrube does it again - CHITWAN: Dhrube, the infamous rogue elephant that had been spreading terror attacking people and demolishing houses in the Madi area here, did it again at local Meghauli last night. - 26.12.2012. 25. Dezember 2012 *Los Angeles Weighs Law Banning Elephant Shows - LOS ANGELES — The Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus train has been bringing four-ton Asian elephants to this city since 1919. - 25.12.2012. *UN Condemns Elephant Poaching - The head of a United Nations-backed treaty for the conservation of endangered species has welcomed a call from the Security Council for an investigation into the alleged involvement of the Lord`s Resistance Army (LRA) in the poaching of African elephants and smuggling of their ivory. - 25.12.2012. *UNSC calls for action on LRA-related elephant poaching - New York, Dec 25 (IBNS): The head of a United Nations-backed treaty for the conservation of endangered species has welcomed a call from the Security Council (UNSC) for an investigation into the alleged involvement of the Lord’s Resistance Army (LRA) in the poaching of African elephants and smuggling of their ivory. - 25.12.2012. *Nepal campaigners plead for killer elephant's life - KATHMANDU, Dec 25, 2012 (AFP) - Nepalese animal rights groups pleaded Monday for the life of a lovelorn elephant which has trampled several people to death and is being hunted down by an army execution squad. - 25.12.2012. 24. Dezember 2012 *Nepal: Er tötete bis zu 15 Menschen: Was tun mit Elefant Dhrube? - "Killer-Elefant" Dhrube soll in den vergangenen vier Jahren bis zu 15 Menschen zu Tode getrampelt haben. Jetzt wird in Nepal über das Schicksal des Elefanten heftig gestritten. - 24.12.2012. *Elefantennachwuchs zu Weihnachten im Zoo Hannover - Der Zoo Hannover freut sich über ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Auf diesen Moment haben sich die Tierpfleger fast zwei Jahre lang gefreut. - 24.12.2012. *Streit um Umgang mit einem "Killer-Elefanten" in Nepal - In Nepal ist heftiger Streit um einen mutmaßlichen Killer-Elefanten entbrannt. Dhrube soll bis zu 15 Menschen zu Tode getrampelt haben. Die Armee schickte ein bewaffnetes Kommando auf die Jagd nach ihm los. Tierschutzorganisationen reagierten empört. - 24.12.2012. *Rescued elephant calf sent to Nandankanan - A one-and- a-half-month-old elephant calf Gauri, after being rescued from Khuntuni area under Athagarh forest range, was sent to the Nandankanan Zoological garden here on Sunday for her further treatment and care. - 24.12.2012. *Scary adventure for Phuket elephant - PHUKET: Namboon, a 40-year-old bull elephant weighing three tons, had to be rescued yesterday (December 23) after he wandered into deep mud in Chalong. - 24.12.2012. *Faced with brutal elephant poachers, Cameroon calls in the army - (Reuters) - The welcome committee for Cameroon's Bouba Ndjida National Park, a former safari tourism destination, would not look out of place on a battlefield. - 24.12.2012. 23. Dezember 2012 *Blutige Weihnachten in Afrikas Savannen / Wilderei-Massaker an Elefanten und Nashörnern rund um die Feiertage erwartet - Berlin (ots) - Der WWF Deutschland warnt vor blutigen Weihnachts- und Silvestertagen in den Naturschutzgebieten Afrikas. Traditionell erreicht die Wilderei in dieser Zeit einen Höhepunkt. - 23.12.2012. *The case for conserving elephant landscapes - Nilantha Kodituwakku and I instinctively exchanged looks. Had we imagined it or was that elephant by the Habarana Trincomalee Road wearing a radio collar? - 23.12.2012. *Vets perform rare procedure to help injured baby elephant - Deep in the forest here, a renowned American veterinary orthopaedic surgeon, along with two Indian veterinarians, has performed a rare procedure to help an orphaned baby elephant which has fractured both its front legs and has been unable to move for over six weeks now. - 23.12.2012. 22. Dezember 2012 *De baby-olifant als toeristische attractie (3) - Er is maar weinig zo vertederend als een baby-olifant. Amper een meter hoog en ze kunnen al voetballen, basketballen en schilderen. Het zijn de absolute sterren van Thailand. - 22.12.2012. *2 injured in wild elephant attack in Mudigere - In yet another incident of man-elephant conflict, a wild elephant which has entered in to the main road in Banakal hobli in Mudigere taluk, attacked two persons, on Saturday. - 22.12.2012. *Man killed by elephant at Khrumingdisa, Umrangso - Rising incidents of Man-animal conflict has spread in Dima Hasao also, killing one 60 years old man of Khrumingdisa village under Umrangso Police station on Friday. - 22.12.2012. *Elefanten im Karlsruher Zoo: Neues Winterhaus nach Zoobrand - Karlsruhe (mw) - Der erste Abschnitt des neuen Winterhauses für die Elefanten im Karlsruher Zoo ist fertiggestellt. Die vier Elefanten können dieses nun während der kalten Witterungsperiode bewohnen. - 22.12.2012. *Faced with brutal elephant poachers, Cameroon calls in the army - Cameroon deploys 600 troops to fight poachers; Poachers killed some 300 elephants last year; China ivory demand fuelling illegal trade, poaching. - 22.12.2012. 21. Dezember 2012 *PERRIS: Oregon Zoo’s newborn elephant belongs to Inland company - A Perris entertainment company previously targeted by an animal rights group is the owner of a baby elephant born at the Oregon Zoo, and some critics are afraid the female calf could end up being used as an animal performer. - 21.12.2012. *Denver Zoo adds female elephant - The elephant exhibit at Denver Zoo has a new inhabitant. - 21.12.2012. *Twinkle-eyed giants - Barriers were mounted and electric fences crossed — no trick the Army tried could keep the elephants from their rum-laced treat. - 21.12.2012. *Elephant herd chased out of Balasore - BALASORE: People of at least 10 villages in Balasore's Nilagiri block heaved a sigh of relief when the marauding elephant herd finally crossed over to Mayurbhanj district, on Wednesday. - 21.12.2012. *Elephants need forests to reproduce, not money - VietNamNet Bridge – “Instead of giving us money, please give us forests. We will help elephants reproduce,” said an elephant breeder in Dak Lak. - 21.12.2012. 20. Dezember 2012 *Prügel für Elefantenbaby: Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt gegen Zoo Wuppertal - Die Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt derzeit gegen Verantwortliche des Zoo Wuppertal, nachdem Augenzeugen beobachteten, wie zwei Zoo-Mitarbeiter ein Elefantenbaby mehrmals mit einem massiven Stab auf Füße und Körper geschlagen haben. - 20.12.2012. *Dickhäuter wirbt für Weihnachtscircus: Ein Elefant auf dem Jenaer Weihnachtsmarkt - Jena (sho) - Ja, da steht ein Elefant auf dem Jenaer Weihnachtsmarkt. Elefantendame Dumbo wollte unbedingt auch einmal die Leckereien auf dem Markt kosten. - 20.12.2012. *How the Circus Trains an Elephant to Stay Put - Remember the last time the circus came to your town or city? If you’re like most of us you probably spent some time before or after the performance roaming around the grounds to get a “behind the scenes” look at the animals and other goings-on. - 20.12.2012. *6 held for ‘killing’ elephant - Six people were arrested by a team of forest officers as they were trying to burn the carcass of a 20-year-old male elephant at a farm on the outskirts of Yaraganahalli village in the border area of the taluk on Thursday. - 20.12.2012. *Raja, popular St. Louis Zoo elephant, turning 20 - ST. LOUIS — One of the most popular and certainly one of the biggest attractions at the St. Louis Zoo is celebrating a milestone birthday next week. - 20.12.2012. *Kerala elephant workers included in welfare scheme - Thiruvananthapuram, Dec 20 (IANS) Kerala Thursday included more than 5,000 elephant workers in a state-run welfare scheme, enabling them to draw benefits like pension after their retirement. - 20.12.2012. *Keeper killed by bull elephant (video) - PRACHUAP KHIRI KHAN - An enraged bull elephant, thought to be in musth, has trampled his keeper to death in Hua Hin. - 20.12.2012. 19. Dezember 2012 *Kenya: Elephants Deaths Rise Over Thirst for Ivory - This has been the worst year for elephants in Africa following wanton killing by poachers, says the International Fund for Animal Welfare. - 19.12.2012. *Africa's elephant slaughter funds wars - Elephants and rhinoceroses are being slaughtered for their ivory by heavily armed rebels and militias who use the profits from the poaching to fund wars. - 19.12.2012. *Zimbabwe: Govt Slammed for Live Elephant Exports to China - Zimbabwe's government is facing serious criticism for allowing the export of live elephants to China, with accusations that entire families of elephant are being 'destroyed'. - 19.12.2012. *Elephant Herds Trample Pegu Rice Paddies - Herds of wild elephants have trampled more than 80 hectares of farmland in Pegu Division over the past three months, according to a report by Mizzima. - 19.12.2012. *Female elephant deployed to tame violent wild tusker in Nepal - KATHMANDU: After failing in their efforts to tame a violent wild tusker which has so far killed six persons, Nepalese forest authorities hope a female elephant would do the job for them. - 19.12.2012. *Extinct elephant 'survived late' in North China - Wild elephants living in North China 3,000 years ago belonged to the extinct genus Palaeoloxodon, scientists say. - 19.12.2012. *ENVIRONMENT: Importance of Perris company’s elephant breeding - If you’re wondering why the elephant breeding that Have Trunk Will Travel is involved with is important, here’s why. - 19.12.2012. *Unterschiedliche Meinungen zur Elefanten-Haltung - Heilbronn - Die Tierschutz-Organisation Peta übt Kritik an der Heilbronner Stadtverwaltung für die Zulassung des Weihnachtscircus. Im Veterinäramt reagiert man mit Unverständnis, Weihnachtscircus-Direktor Sascha Melnjak ist verärgert. - 19.12.2012. *Dicke da in Waltersdorf: Chefin Melanie Spindler und Elefanten-Dame Schila freuen sich auf den Weihnachtscircus - WALTERSDORF - Melanie Spindler weiß, wie sie Elefantendame Schila aufmuntern kann. Ein halbes Brot genügt, und schon lächelt die Dickhäuterin in die Kamera des MAZ-Fotografen. - 19.12.2012. *CNP pins hope on female elephant to capture killer tusker - CHITWAN: The Chitwan National Park has released a female elephant at the surrounding area of the signal shown by radio collar to mate with a wild elephant after control of the violent elephant proved to be a problem. - 19.12.2012. 18. Dezember 2012 *Madi locals turn violent, demanding killer elephant be put down - CHITWAN, Dec 18: Tension gripped Madi area of Chitwan after irate locals turned violent and clashed with police, demanding an elephant that killed a couple earlier be put down, on Tuesday. - 18.12.2012. *Metro Council Agrees To Buy Land For Elephant Reserve - The Metro Council agreed Tuesday to purchase land for an elephant reserve. It's an acquisition the regional government promised in a bond measure voters passed four years ago. - 18.12.2012. *Toronto elephant move to PAWS targeted for spring - It remains a tough pill for some to swallow, but the Toronto Zoo is now working toward a spring target to get its three remaining elephants on a plane to PAWS. - 18.12.2012. *Nepal soldiers hunt for elephant “gone mad” - In Nepal, a wild elephant responsible for killing four people in three months is on the loose, triggering a desperate hunt by soldiers there. - 18.12.2012. 17. Dezember 2012 *Army hunts 'mad' killer elephant in Nepal: 'Wild beast' pulls couple from bed then tramples them to death - Elephant kills four people in three months in Nepal; Soldiers told to find and kill it. - 17.12.2012. *Tusks removed, elephant left to die - After elephant's tusk cut for its 1 million baht in ivory by illegal ivory traders, wound became swollen & infected. Elephant hovers near death. - 17.12.2012. *Elephant terror stalks Madi locals - CHITWAN, Dec 17: A day after an elephant killed a married couple in the Madi area of Chitwan district, another report of elephant depradation has been received. - 17.12.2012. *Nepal army hunts killer elephant: official - Soldiers are hunting a rogue wild elephant that is terrorising villages in southern Nepal and has killed four people in three months, officials said on Monday. - 17.12.2012. *Relocation Fails To Stop Elephant-Human Conflict - Researchers have found that relocation of elephants into ranges far away from humans have led to more conflict and deaths on both sides. - 17.12.2012. *Baby elephant found dead in Yok Don National Park - VietNamNet Bridge – On the morning of December 14, rangers of the Yok Don National Park, in Ea Sup district, Dak Lak province, cooperated with the local authorities to examine the scene where a baby elephant was dead. - 17.12.2012. *Injured elephant calf progressing well - Udhagamandalam, Dec 17 (PTI) An ointment made of Aloe vera is being applied on the injured front limb of a four-year-old elephant calf undergoing treatment at the Theppakadu camp in the Mudumalai Tiger Reserve here. - 17.12.2012. *Elephant carcass found in Simlipal - The carcass of an elephant was recovered in buffer zone of the Similipal biosphere reserve in Odisha's Mayurbhanj district. - 17.12.2012. 16. Dezember 2012 *Wild tusker kills couple in Chitwan - CHITWAN: An elderly couple lost their lives after they were attacked by an elephant at Gardi VDC- 9, Pandav Nagar in Chitwan on Sunday predawn. - 16.12.2012. 15. Dezember 2012 *Baby elephant "Lily" is now available for viewing (Video) - On Dec. 15 Oregon Live shared fantastic photos of the baby elephant, Lily as she made her debut on Friday to the public. - 15.12.2012. *Activists Push Zoo On Elephant Welfare - About a dozen people stood outside the Oregon Zoo today / yesterday (Saturday) asking the organization to send its elephants to a sanctuary. - 15.12.2012. *Female elephant killed, calf rescued - Berhampur (Odisha), Dec 15 (PTI) A female elephant was electrocuted, while a calf was rescued from a well by forest workers in Odisha's Ganjam district today. - 15.12.2012. *VND257 billion set aside for elephant conservation - VietNamNet Bridge – Nghe An, Dak Lak and Dong Nai will become three centers of elephant conservation under a VND257-billion project set up by the Ministry of Agriculture and Rural Development. - 15.12.2012. 14. Dezember 2012 *Arrivederci, Miry und Betty! Osnabrücker Elefantenkühe ziehen nach Italien um - Osnabrück. Die Elefantenkühe Miry und Betty aus dem Zoo Osnabrück haben sich am Freitag auf eine weite Reise begeben. Ein Transporter brachte sie in ihre neue Heimat: den Tierpark Zoosafari in Fasano in Süditalien. - 14.12.2012. *Sogar Elefanten in Sibirien trinken Wodka - Auf Anraten von Tierärzten wurden zwei Elefanten in Sibirien mit dem Wodka getränkt, damit Tiere wegen Hypothermie nicht krank würden. - 14.12.2012. *Frankreich: Zirkusdirektor bittet Hollande um Elefanten-Rettung - PARIS/AFP. Um zwei an der Tuberkulose erkrankte Elefanten vor der Einschläferung zu bewahren, hat ein Zoodirektor ein Gnadengesuch an Frankreichs Staatschef François Hollande gerichtet. - 14.12.2012. *Endangered Sumatran elephant found dead in Indonesia - 17th case on island in nine months. - Indonesian police say an endangered Sumatran elephant has been found dead at a rubber plantation, apparently poisoned by poachers. - 14.12.2012. *PERRIS: Elephant trainers angry over article - A recent article in the Oregonian ruffled the feathers of animal lovers in our northern neighbor-state. - 14.12.2012. *Pygmy Elephants Get Protection Boost from Genetics - To help protect a diminutive elephant researchers are taking an innovative look at the pachyderm's genome. - 14.12.2012. *Vodka Saves Elephants: Circus Trainers Claim Alcohol Protected Animals From Deadly Siberian Cold - MOSCOW -- Circus trainers claim two of their elephants were saved from the deadly Siberian cold by vodka. - 14.12.2012. *Marginal rise in state's elephant population - KOCHI: The elephant population in the four reserves - Periyar, Nilambur, Anamala and Wayanad - in the state has shown a marginal increase in the past two years. - 14.12.2012. 13. Dezember 2012 *Afrikaanse olifant blijkt recordbrekende grootgrondbezitter - Olifanten die in de woestijn van Mali, nabij Timboektoe leven, blijken recordbrekende grootgrondbezitters te zijn. - 13.12.2012. *1,500 elephant tusks seized on way to China; biggest bust a sign of worse things to come? - Some 1,500 African elephant tusks — the biggest seizure ever — were found this week hidden within timber planks and destined for China's ivory market. - 13.12.2012. *Study: elephant fiasco shows moving truck no “panacea” for wildlife troubles - Hoping to curb violence between growing human populations and nearby-dwelling elephants, authorities in Sri Lanka have opted for a seemingly simple solution. - 13.12.2012. *Elephant succumbs to injury in Kaziranga - A wild elephant, injured in a firing about a fortnight ago, died today in the Kaziranga National Park. - 13.12.2012. *Wild elephant captured for release elsewhere - LENGGONG: A two-tonne wild elephant, which had strayed into a banana plantation in Kampung Chepor here, was captured for release elsewhere yesterday. - 13.12.2012. *Elephant extinction fears amid record ivory seizure in Malaysia - ELEPHANTS are being driven to extinction in large parts of Africa, conservationists said yesterday after the discovery of what is thought to be the largest shipment of poached ivory in Malaysia. - 13.12.2012. 12. Dezember 2012 *Record-Breaking Elephant Range Found - A group of elephants near Timbuktu makes an epic journey each year in their quest for food and water. - 12.12.2012. *Elefanten: Wilderei-Krise auf dem Höhepunkt - München (Pro Wildlife e.V.) 12. Dezember 2012 - 1500 Elefantenstoßzähne haben malaysische Zollbehörden am Dienstag beschlagnahmt – einer der bislang größten Elfenbeinaufgriffe weltweit. - 12.12.2012. *Baby elephant set to make public debut - PORTLAND — The Oregon Zoo’s baby elephant Lily is ready to make her public debut Friday. - 12.12.2012. *Tonnes of elephant tusks seized in Malaysia - Malaysian customs have seized a large haul of ivory coming from Africa. - Video. - 12.12.2012. *Report: 2011 Record year for elephant poaching - Elephant and Rhino poaching surged to record levels in 2011 and an increase in illegal tiger hunting makes the species' extinction a real near-term threat with only about 3,200 of the big cats left in the wild, according to a report commissioned by the World Wildlife Fund. - 12.12.2012. *Noah's Ark near Nailsea takes delivery of elephant house flat-pack - The Elephant House at Noah's Ark zoo farm near Nailsea arrived this week as an Ikea-style flat pack. - 12.12.2012. *19 Ranger und 10'000 Elefanten getötet - Neben den zahlreichen innerstaatlichen Konflikten wütet in Afrika ein weiterer, verborgener Krieg. Gemäss dem WWF gefährden paramilitärische Wilderer nicht nur Tiere, sondern auch ganze Staaten. - 12.12.2012. *Baby's first bath... elephant, that is - Elephant Nature Park's newest addition, Navann, has his first encounter with water at six days old! - Video. - 12.12.2012. *Workshops to solve human-elephant conflict - The Wildlife Department authorities will have discussions with the public at workshops to solve the human-elephant conflict, Wildlife Director General H D Rathnayake said. - 12.12.2012. *Elephant poachers shot dead - ZIMBABWE Parks and Wildlife Management Authority (Zimparks) rangers have shot and killed two suspected elephant poachers in Mushumbi Pools in the Dande Valley, a senior official confirmed yesterday. - 12.12.2012. 11. Dezember 2012 *Elefant vor dem Waldshuter Rathaus - Elefantendame Benjamin marschiert zu Fuß vom Gewerbepark Hochrhein in die Kaiserstraße. - 11.12.2012. *1500 illegale Elefanten-Stoßzähne beschlagnahmt - Kuala Lumpur. In Malaysia hat die Zollfahndung eine der größten Mengen an Stoßzähnen für illegales Elfenbein beschlagnahmt. - 11.12.2012. *Oregon Zoo wants Metro to buy acreage for Clackamas County elephant reserve - The elephant news keeps coming: Next Tuesday, Oregon Zoo officials are expected to ask the Metro council for $4 million to $5 million to offset high construction costs of the new elephant habitat and other projects, and to exercise the Metro's option to buy about 200 acres in Clackamas County for a remote elephant center. - 11.12.2012. *Zu Besuch im größten Elefantenhotel Thailands - Immer mehr Touristen kommen nach Ban Ta Klang. Im größten Elefantendorf Thailands haben die Dickhäuter ein neues Zuhause gefunden. - 11.12.2012. *Tusker dies of infection - CHIKMAGALUR: The death of an elephant due to formation of worms in its stomach has become a cause of concern for the Bhadra wildlife wing. - 11.12.2012. *Jumbos enjoy a royal sojourn - The empty ‘Chyawanprash’ containers near the makeshift kitchen at the elephant camp say it all – that the elephants have been having a healthy, nutritious diet as prescribed by the veterinary doctors. - 11.12.2012. 10. Dezember 2012 *Spende von Google: WWF jagt Wilderer mit Drohnen - Illegalen Jägern droht Entdeckung aus der Luft: Der WWF setzt ferngesteuerte Flugobjekte ein, um die Wilderer zu finden. Google unterstützt das Projekt jetzt mit fünf Millionen Dollar. - 10.12.2012. *Wilderei in Kenia: Zahl der Elefanten sinkt rapide - Dramatische Entwicklung in Kenias zweitgrößter Elefantenpopulation: Die Zahl der Tiere ist in nicht einmal vier Jahren um mehr als tausend gesunken. Als wahrscheinliche Ursache gelten Wilderer, die illegale Geschäfte mit Elfenbein machen. - 10.12.2012. *Kleine Stachel gegen große RüsselBauern finden Elefanten-Abwehr - Nachdem Elefanten fast täglich die Felder der Bewohner Magolis zerstörten, hoffen die Bauern der Region auf den Erfolg einer ungewöhnlichen Maßnahme. Ein Wall aus Bienenstöcken soll die Ernte vor den Dickhäutern schützen. - 10.12.2012. *Olifanten verhuizen draagt niet bij aan behoud - Beschermingsmaatregel is vaak fataal. - Onder druk van lokale boeren, of voor hun eigen veiligheid, worden ‘probleemolifanten’ in Sri Lanka gevangen en naar een nationaal park gebracht. - 10.12.2012. *Kenya: Poachers Now Harvest Elephant Genitals in Bizarre Twist to Paoching in Northern Kenya - Poachers in Northern Kenya are finding more to harvest from elephants other than just their tusks. They are now hacking off the foreheads of the poached beasts and at their genitals. - 10.12.2012. *Baby Elephant Lily ventures outdoors (photo essay) - Lily, Rose-Tu's 10-day-old elephant calf, ventured outside today, spending time in the the back sand yard of the Oregon Zoo’s Asian elephant habitat with her mom. - 10.12.2012. *Rose-Tu's baby elephant's name is Lily, Oregon Zoo announces - Rose-Tu's 10-day-old calf is Lily, but the zoo says she's no wallflower. - 10.12.2012. *Here is how Uganda Wildlife Authority can effectively drive away invading elephants - I once saw a cheaper and environmentally friendly method of containing the elephant movements under similar circumstances in a BBC wildlife programme shot in Kenya. - 10.12.2012. 9. Dezember 2012 *Beinprothesen für Dickhäuter in Thailand - Menden/Thailand. Viele Elefanten in Thailand treten auf Landminen und verlieren dabei ein Bein. Mittlerweile kann ihnen gut geholfen werden – denn es gibt eigene Beinprothesen für Dickhäuter. - 09.12.2012. *Poachers Got To Him First - GOALPARA, ASSAM, INDIA -- Forest officials and villagers came together in northeast India's Assam state to rescue an elephant that got trapped in a mud-pit. - 09.12.2012. *Elephant relocation scheme fails to prevent deaths - Instead of the relocated elephants living peacefully in their new homes, they wandered. - 09.12.2012. *Changing locations fail to mitigate man-beast conflict, says landmark study - Translocation of elephants, undertaken to mitigate the human-elephant conflict and conserve elephants, does not reduce the conflict or save elephants but causes an increase in the conflict and deaths of elephants, is the surprising finding of a study conducted in Sri Lanka. - 09.12.2012. *Whose Elephant Is It? Oregon Zoo Stuck in Custody Battle - She’s cute, cuddly, 300 pounds, and the subject of fierce dispute. Who owns the Oregon Zoo’s newborn pachyderm—and who should? Winston Ross investigates. - 09.12.2012. 8. Dezember 2012 *Kenyan elephant numbers plummet by 1000 in four years - IT'S a case of up then down for Kenya's second largest population of elephants. After a promising growth spurt, the elephants are now dying faster than they are being born. The decline is being blamed on illegal poaching, driven by Asia's demand for ivory. - 08.12.2012. *Poachers shoot elephant in Assam, hack it to pieces - JORHAT: An adult male elephant was shot dead and its flesh cut away in Dulung reserve forest in Assam's Lakhimpur district after it was shot dead by poachers late on Thursday. - 08.12.2012. 7. Dezember 2012 *Kenya: End Ivory Trade to Curb Poaching of Elephants - The Kenya Wildlife Service announced a 14 per cent decline in elephants in the Samburu-Laikipia ecosystem over the last four years. - 07.12.2012. *Relocating Elephants Backfires - You can move an elephant, but you can't make him stay. After monitoring a dozen bull Asian elephants in Sri Lanka that were transferred—three of them multiple times—to national parks, researchers have concluded that relocation neither reduces human-elephant conflicts nor helps conservation efforts. - 07.12.2012. 6. Dezember 2012 *Elephant herd creates havoc in Valparai - COIMBATORE: Three elephants separated from a herd, is creating havoc in the tea gardens of Valparai. On Tuesday night, they entered a workers' line and damaged five houses. - 06.12.2012. *Coming soon: Marghazar Zoo to get a lion, an ostrich and an elephant - ISLAMABAD: The environment conservation campaign recently launched by the Capital Development Authority (CDA) might have an unexpected beneficiary — the dilapidated Marghazar Zoo. - 06.12.2012. *Polo: Hoch zu Elefant - Mächtige Dickhäuterinnen, ein winziger Ball und ellenlange Schläger sind die Zutaten für eine der ungewöhnlichsten Sportarten der Welt – Elefantenpolo. - 06.12.2012. *Expert: Manila Zoo's elephant Mali may die from foot ailment - Mali, a 38-year-old solitary female elephant at the Manila Zoo, may die due to "lack of care" amid worsening foot ailment, an animal rights group said Thursday. - 06.12.2012. *Laguna Phuket issues statement over baby elephants - PHUKET: The management at Laguna Resorts & Hotels, which operates the five-hotel resort complex on Phuket’s west coast, have issued a statement about the baby elephant “Joey”, which was seized in raids in Phuket in February. - 06.12.2012. *Vietnam's Elephants Face Threats from Near and Far - HANOI — At the end of the war in 1975, as many as 2,000 wild elephants roamed the lowland forests of Vietnam. - 06.12.2012. *Elephant's tusks, trunk, tail chopped off in Assam - Guwahati: Assam's wildlife protection record has never been good. Now it's getting worse, as the plight of an elephant in the state's western part shows. - 06.12.2012. *Baby Elephant Greets Brother for the First Time - There is nothing like the moment when newborn babies and their older sibling get a first look at one another, and that holds for elephants too. - 06.12.2012. 5. Dezember 2012 *Elephants in South Sudan: Extinct in under 5 years? - A wildlife protection group has announced that the elephant population in South Sudan could be eliminated in the next five years if poaching is not controlled. - 05.12.2012. *190 elephants die in water shortage in Zimbabwe - Zimbabwe has lost a total of 190 elephants due to water shortage this year, according to wildlife authorities. - 05.12.2012. *Glamour Beasts: Elephants are dying out in America’s zoos - SEATTLE — As the 1960s dawned, few Americans had ever seen a baby elephant. It had been more than 40 years since an elephant had been born in North America, and then only at a circus — never in a zoo. - 05.12.2012. *Rosatom Battling Elephant Poachers - Rosatom has elephant poachers to contend with in order to progress with the Mkuju River uranium project in Tanzania, said Sergei Kiriyenko, the Russian state nuclear corporation's chief. - 05.12.2012. *Experts alarmed by dramatic increase in elephant killings - While South Africa is battling rhino poaching, it seems to be escaping the continental elephant purge. But not for long, writes Sipho Kings. - 05.12.2012. *Elephants in Cameroon and Chad face imminent threat; Sudanese poachers en route from the Central African Republic (CAR) - Gangs of heavily armed elephant poachers have crossed the Central African Republic (CAR) from Sudan and are reported to be close to the southern Chad and northern Cameroon borders. - 05.12.2012. *Foreign poachers target Cameroon elephants - Despite armed guards, Cameroon’s dwindling elephant population is being decimated by heavily armed gangs of international poachers, according to a top official of the World Wide Fund for Nature. - 05.12.2012. 4. Dezember 2012 *Clinton calls on world leaders to end African elephant slaughter - Secretary of State Hillary Clinton has called on world leaders to stop the epic slaughter of African elephants, a wildlife crisis that could lead to the extinction of the Sub-Saharan species. - 04.12.2012. *Elephant 'extremists' in Seattle now feeling vindicated - Two Seattle women who have long protested the treatment of zoo elephants and were disparaged for doing so are now feeling better about their efforts. - 04.12.2012. *Zootier begeistert Wissenschaftler: Koshik, der sprechende Elefant - Düsseldorf (RPO). In Korea hat ein Elefant das Sprechen gelernt und verblüfft seitdem Wissenschaftler ebenso wie die Internetgemeinde. - 04.12.2012. *Portland zoo vows elephant calf will stay put — even if they have to buy her - The future ownership of a baby elephant born at Portland's zoo last week remains under negotiation as top zoo officials promised Tuesday to keep the calf even if they have to buy her from a private traveling show. - 04.12.2012. 2. Dezember 2012 *Elephant havens face zoo-industry backlash - American zoos face swift and harsh punishment when they retire their aged elephants to a 2,300-acre sanctuary in the California foothills. - 02.12.2012.